


The Eyes Of The South

by Reborn_Rekall



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angry Thor (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn_Rekall/pseuds/Reborn_Rekall
Summary: Loki learned his Seidr, especially his illusions, with Frigga. But neither the AllMother nor any other member of the royal family knows how he acquired the ability to shape-shift. How much could he have sacrificed for power?
Relationships: Loki/OC, Loki/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the Thor movies, meaning we’ve got Loki desperate for approval, Thor being an aggressive airhead, and Odin being, well… you’ll see. It contains elements of the mcu, the comics, and norse mythology. Also, English is my second language so bare with me.  
> Feedback and constructive criticism keeps the work going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: My editor messed with the first chapter of this fic, scrambling paragraphs and making it a mess, so if there was anyone to tried to read and couldn't...
> 
> It's FIXED.  
> Hallelujah.

The morning started eerily quiet.

The palace halls were empty, for the exception of the occasional pair of guards. One might even think the place had been abandoned, but what proved the contrary was a mischievous presence who slipped through the halls unnoticed.

Loki knew the previous night’s celebration would have all of the guests unnecessarily inebriated. A handful of the guards too, though he wouldn’t scold them since it was convenient to his plan. With most of the gods sleeping their hangover away, Loki’s only concern was making sure he wouldn’t be seen by the few who didn’t join in Asgard’s commemoration of another peace treaty.

Passing through long corridors and descending marbled stairs that spiraled into the unexpected, he finally reached a room he entered few times in his life.

Although he never tired in his attempts to unbury any secrets the AllFather could have, that wasn’t the reason he was here. He’d committed to search through every piece of writing in the palace, convinced it was possible to find scrolls containing knowledge of realms far beyond Yggdrasil’s extent. And he would turn Asgard inside out if needed be.

One of the archives vault.

It was disguised as a simple library. Not Asgard’s most luxurious or spacious, the smooth lighting and light-colored walls giving a sense of comfort instead of importance. But Loki was certain this was one of the vaults that kept sensitive information on the history of the Nine.

Quietly entering the place, he began rapidly inspecting all the titles sitting on the shelves, having enough suspicion to double check the content inside every book. After spending what felt like hours in the search for something relevant, a pulsing headache started to take over.

Hope nearly lost, Loki sat in the nearest chair wondering if what he looked for truly existed and frustrated that Odin felt the need to keep secrets from his own sons. He had to strategize, to think like his father. While he racked his brain, his gaze randomly focused on a book placed on one of the ground shelves. Rising from the chair, he kneeled and looked a little closer.

 _Knowledge Transmitted by Midgardian Scholars._

Strange. Loki was rarely surprised by Midgard. Sure, there were a few decent figures and he had to confess the Egyptians were highly evolved for their time, but this wasn’t anything he couldn’t find in any other library in the palace. Once he touched the book, he sensed some Seiðr attached to it. An illusion. Starting to work on breaking it, the spell started to quiver. It took great energy and concentration to drop the illusion, and once it did, he thanked the Norns for having Frigga for a mother.

The real title read _Cosmic Studies - Volume 3: Entropy._

Grabbing the item without second thought, he skimmed through the book, grin growing wider by the second.

"Finally.“

Storing it in his tunic’s pocket, Loki looked back to the shelf and caught a glimpse of the empty spot quivering. Fingers running through it, he realized his Seiðr has interfered with more than just the spell on the book. Loki gave his all trying to break whatever illusion had been placed there. Gasping with the struggle and sweat trickling down his forehead, he was almost successful. 

That was until the doors flung open. Looking up, he saw the God of Thunder march in his direction with multiple guards at his feet.

 _Well, this is inconvenient._ He thought

"What in Valhalla are you doing here, Loki? We’ve been searching everywhere, and now to find you here? Father will be infuriated!”

"Thank you for your concern brother, but I shall deal with father myself. Tell me, what is the matter?“ Doing his best to dismiss his brother.

"We don’t have time for this.” He muttered, hurrying both of them out of there. “Go back to your chambers and dress yourself for battle, Odin will make an announcement and we will march to Vanaheim. The Vanir conspire against us, brother. I always knew but father would never believe me!” He fumed.

"This is nonsense, we’ve been at peace with them for millenniums. What have they done to cross us?“

"You’ll hear that from father himself. Now go, I’ll wait for you in the Throne Room.”

Loki rushed, dressing as fast as he could. Upon opening the doors to the room, his anxiety doubled as his tardiness interrupted the AllFather’s announcement.

_He’s certainly killing me._

The golden room was filled with numerous advisors and members of the council, but the only person capable of bringing any semblance of comfort was Frigga. Appreciating the reassuring smile she sent his way, Loki contained his nervousness and stood beside Thor at the starting step of the stair that led to the throne.

"You’re late.“ Pointing the obvious, words drowned by Odin’s resonant voice.

“You don’t say.” They decided to stop before going too far, and tuned in to what their father said.

“Our spies arrived this morning, bringing me grave news. They say King Freyr broke the terms of our treaty by using his resources to hide a creature in the Nine. I have thought deeply about this and decided we will enter Vanaheim and have Freyr explain exactly what his plans entail. I want our armies at the Bifrost ready for any conflict that may erupt.”

Distressed voices echoed through the enormous space until one of the ministers spoke up.

“Your Majesty, who are they hiding?”

“That is yet to be discovered, but we may not underestimate the power of whoever cowards in the shadows of Yggdrasil.” Rising from the throne, Odin turned to one of the few quiet figures in the rooms. “Njörd, these are your people we speak of. We’ve been at peace since the end of the Great Vanir-Aesir War and your acceptance in Asgard, among us as an honorary member. If your son Freyr is truly involved in treacherous deeds, who will you side with?”

“My loyalties lie within thee, AllFather. If my son’s reign is corrupt, then may he suffer the consequences just as any other ruler in the Nine would.” The Vanir’s answer firm.

"Wise words, old friend. Prepare for our departure, you are all dismissed.“

The royals rushed out while discussing what might come, but as soon as the God of Mischief turned his back, he heard.

"Not you, Loki.”

The throne room quickly emptied, except for Thor and Frigga.

"Thor, where was he?“ Speaking slowly, his patience a mask for his ire. Thor, in contrast, had turned sheepish and lowered his eyes, knowing his father would be cruel once he spoke.

"I found him in the Seventh Archive Vault.”

"What were you doing there?” Lips curling as Odin let a piece of that mask break.

"I was simply curious, father.“

"I told you that you’re still not of age to know what contains in those vaults, yet you challenge my judgment.“

"So when will I be? You have been telling me to wait for centuries but I’ve seen none of it. Am I not worthy of the knowledge you bear? Of knowledge as precious as any item in the Weapons Vault?” He pressed, simply wishing for the truth.

“What makes you think you have the right to know what lies there? This entitlement and impatience are one of the many reasons I see you’re not fit to be King.“

Loki felt his chest tighten while face hardened in an attempt seem unaffected. Odin always used these moments to remind that he is and will always be secondary. Inferior. Unworthy.

Worthiness, the word itself stirred the internal undying turmoil that made him wonder if he could ever be such a thing. Odin came closer, slowly approaching as the next words filled Loki’s head.

"If there’s one thing you should know, my son, is that somethings are meant only for rulers. And when Thor’s crowned, I’ll assure he acts upon my teachings and knows what should and shouldn’t be shared. Even with you. Now let’s go, we’ll resume this conversation later.” Finishing as he took his leave.

Before Loki could give any reaction, Thor brusquely grabbed his shoulders to lead him outside, whispering.

"Come, father won’t be any happier if you’re also late for battle.“

Loki soon found himself at the Bifrost within the agitated royals. Hurt, he tried focusing on the crowd that formed and almost feared that one of them would accidentally fall off the glowing rainbow bridge. But soon that hint of fear was gone, doubt and loathing taking over his mind once again. Having Odin confirm his fears time after time made it nearly impossible to ignore his self-destructive thoughts. What broke him away from them was Volstagg’s voice.

"Tricky little thing, Heimdall, to have escaped your watch.” Commenting with a nervous chuckle, but the Watcher didn’t pay him much mind, awaiting Odin’s orders.

"AllFather. I would say it’s an honor to have you here once again, but I’m not quite sure what brings you to my lands.“ His stance collected.

Once ready, the Aesir were sent to their alleged traitors, landing somewhere in a vast expanse of rolling green hills. They were immediately met with King Freyr and his own circle of councilmen, having arrived at the site before them.

"I have received alarming news surrounding your reign, news that couldn’t wait for a formal reception.”

"Freyr.“ Odin called.

"AllFather.” Freyr responded.

"I have received alarming news surrounding your reign, news that couldn't wait for a formal reception."

"Do tell, what’s this news you speak of?“

"My most trusted informants tell me that, for several months now, you use your best _wizards_ to shield a presence that doesn’t belong to the Nine. Something dangerous and unknown. It is law that if anything crosses Yggdrasil’s borders, it shall be reported immediately so Asgard may take proper action. Now tell me, what do you wish to do with something so powerful that you’d make such an effort to cloak it from Asgard? From Heimdall’s watch?” The questions making tension rise thickly among the spectators.

"So many accusations, AllFather. Should you not give me the benefit of the doubt in the name of our now fragile peace?“

"Well then, tell me Freyr, do you protect this creature?”

"I’ve done nothing but try to uncover the truth of it. It’s true that my Seiðr masters and I have sensed a new form of energy emitting from Midgard. We felt the need to investigate furthermore since we also don’t know if it’s foreign or native of Yggdrasil. In fact, I was preparing a trip to Asgard so I could request access to the mortal realm to investigate what such energy might be.“

Odin gave a hint of a smile, doubt shining through the fields.

"You’re aware my second son is skilled in the art of mischief? That he can look into the eyes of kings and peasants alike and see through the lies they spew?”

"Yes, AllFather. I’m also very much aware it’s not a skill you’re particularly prideful of.“

"Well, it can come in handy at times.” Concluding as he raised his hand towards Loki. “My son, come here.” Loki obeyed, coming face to face with Freyr. Odin’s hand on his shoulder gave a false but desired sense of union. “Tell me, is King Freyr lying?”

Loki looked into and through the King’s eyes. He sensed the ruler had used truthful words but kept certain things out that changed the narrative. Loki also sensed fear, strangely not only for the king himself and his people but for something else. Something innocent. Perhaps this could play out in the trickster’s favor.

"No, father. King Freyr speaks truthfully." His verdict calming the spirits around.

"Back to your position. So tell me Freyr, what is this energy?”

"We are not sure yet, AllFather. It’s not constant. At times my masters can sense it, then it simply disappears for varying periods.“

Thinking through everything that happened so far, Odin came to a decision.

"If tis my permission you seek, then it’s granted. You may travel to Midgard, and I will have my sons and some of their fellow warriors accompany you in the case this thing is harmful.” After finishing, both kings started discussing the preparations for the trip.

Thor immediately pulled Loki to the side, his usual aggressive manner almost making Loki trip.

"What’s father doing? He’s going to risk the Vanir coming close to this thing when he can send our own armies to Midgard?“

"Don’t be so blind, thunder boy. Father mustered his own plans. He’s testing Freyr’s loyalty, that’s why we’re going as well.” He teased

"Keep calling me that and I’ll show you how much thunder this boy can muster on your arse.“ His false anger making both of them laugh.

Once the Kings finished sorting the agreement, Freyr briefly spoke to his father Njörd before he joining Odin once again. Leaving the natural scenery, the Aesir left behind heard Freyr speak.

"You’re all aware we don’t know what we’re dealing with in this mission. This energy can be an element, a mineral, a weapon… or something with a little more mind to it. If this is an element it’s likely highly unstable, but if this is a breathing creature, then it has tremendous power. In that case, we shall take the least hostile approach possible.”

Once again, Thor’s whispers reached his brother’s ears.

"I still don’t like this.“

"What it is? Scared you'll find an opponent with a real chance of defeating you?"

With Freyr as leader, they prepared themselves to head to Midgard. The gods arrived at the edge of a village small, but vibrant and colorful. It was surrounded by tall trees, multicolored pennant flags strung across the streets, and in between houses. On the main road was a fair filled with stands. Merchants sold fruits and tools, while buyers walked with their sacks filled with what seemed to be pineapples and some fruits unfamiliar to the visitors. Thor eyed the humans before asking.

"Loki, you’ve studied the mortals. Tell me, what do they call this place?“

"We’ve both studied all the realms, but it seems you didn’t pay much attention to our classes. Not that I expected any better.” Mocking as he analyzed the writing on the signs they passed by. “I’d say this is probably what they call India.”

"Correct, prince Loki.“ Freyr commended, surprising the princes with his presence. "We just landed at the entrance of a region they call the Western Ghats, a chain of mountains containing forests with rare bio-luminescent animals and plants. This energy seems to have traveled down to the southern part of the Ghats which is where we’ll be looking. My warriors will shield us from the predators of the region, but I hope you are ready for whatever surges.”

Both brothers gaped, trying to contain their enthusiasm. Even in Asgard, glowing animals were a hard find, especially on land.

"Why aren’t the locals looking at us differently?“ Sif wondered.

"His Seiðr masters casted an illusion to make us look like one of them.” Loki responded before the king could.

She looked at him quizzically, but he only shrugged.

"What? Aren’t you feeling it surrounding you?“

Nodding, she indicated she hadn’t and silently walked farther ahead with Thor towards the Warriors Three, who were discussing their previous victories in war with some Vanir. Not caring much for such conversation, Loki observed the lively motions. He wasn’t very fond of children but watching a little boy happily biting into a mango made his heart warm up as he thought of his younger self being led by his mother to her garden, eager to devour the fruits that were finally ripe. The memory was gone once Loki sensed a pair of eyes following his movements. An old man stared, squinting as if he knew something was out of place.

After passing through the village and entering the forest, King Freyr confessed.

"I shall be honest prince Loki, I’m quite curious as to why you chose to side with me.”

“I did no such thing.”

“You haven’t told Odin of my treason.” He rebutted.

“What you did wasn’t treason, if it had been then I would be a traitor myself. You simply failed to add some details to your story.” Explaining casually.

“Ah yes, technicalities. But you chose to omit such details. Why?”

Loki took a deep breath before letting his mouth run.

"My father claims to know what’s best for the Nine, but he secretly clutches onto as much power as he can without raging wars. You think he doesn’t pride himself in being called The AllFather?“

"I think Odin is a fool and a hypocrite."

"Daring words, your Majesty. What would lead you to say that?” Slight startled with the King’s bluntness, though he hadn’t been any better.

"He’s ashamed of your skills, yet makes use of them when they suit his purposes. That’s hypocrisy at its finest, don’t you agree?”

Loki avoided answering, remembering the number of times Odin had undermined his confidence in his skills. Freyr noticed his discomfort and decided not to press him on the matter, slightly straying from the topic.

“But tell me, how is your Seiðr? The AllMother is a professional practitioner, but I’m not secure she knows how to play the part of a teacher.”

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I don't believe my father would approve of me discussing such things." Trying not to offend the king, who in his turn let out a surprised laugh.

"You see Odin’s faults, yet you still thirst for his approval. Careful or it will be your downfall, young prince. Either way, you’ve shown to be not only intelligent but strong. Odin may have never seen your value, but Vanaheim has kept an eye on you, and the council believes you’ve proven yourself more than once. If you ever decide to take a season to study under my Seiðr masters, I would gladly have you.“ The compliment and offer leaving Loki at loss of words.

"Thank you, my King, but you know I can never accept that offer."

"Don’t lose hope Loki, as the God of Mischief, you should know that life can take unexpected turns.”

Loki preferred not to think of it, knowing Odin would never approve. So he focused on their mission.

"Do you have any guesses on that this thing might be?“

"The people in that village recently started telling a new tale. They say there is an animal in who hides in the edges of the forest, always watching. The only thing that you can see its eyes, different from anything else they've ever seen. They refer to it as the Eyes Of The South."

Night came and to Loki’s disappointment, he didn’t spot any shining animals as he was told he would, but with the moon high and bright, he could still appreciate the diverse flora. The rain forest had variety for sure, but what continuously amazed Loki were white orchids that grew in the middle of fern bushes. Those flowers somehow seemed to _want_ to shine.

At some point, Freyr moved the front of the army, while Thor came back to walk beside his brother. He never understood why Loki insisted on maintaining his distance and thought maybe he should try harder to make baby brother feel included.

"Loki, are you confident that Freyr spoke the truth earlier?“

"Yes, I am.” Knowing his brother also doubted his skills. Thor dismissed his answer and went further on.

“How about this, you cast one of your tricks, hide me from Freyr’s sight and I will -”

“Don’t even finish that thought, brother.” Pointing a finger in his direction.

"Asgard’s in danger and someone has to take action. We just need to act together, as brothers, and solve this problem.“

Loki discreetly pulled farther from the Vanirs hearing range.

"Are you insane? Listen, we’re still at peace with the Vanir and you will not disrupt it. Asgard’s not the only realm at risk here. Don’t you care if this plan of yours goes wrong? If it initiates war or harms the humans?” Trying to appeal to reason.

"The humans perish fast and easy, I’m certain going to Valhalla a little bit ahead of time won’t make much of a difference to them.“

Losing his patience, he grabbed Thor and threw him against the nearest tree.

"Swallow that bloodthirst of yours. I’m not helping you, and if you try to strike a king loyal to the throne of the Realm Eternal, then I will have no choice but to stop you, brother.”

"And what could you do to me?“ He spat.

The both broke apart when some Vanir looked back, noticing their agitated state.

Moving forward, the forest became denser and the natural sounds lessened. When complete silence took over, so did alertness. The warriors started to communicate through hands gestures, sensing that something lurked in the darkness ahead. The moonlight filtered through the leaves and rain started to pour, turning the path muddy.

 _Such a cliché._ Loki thought, having both read and lived this type of scenario more than once.

That thought soon disappeared once he caught a glimpse of a face in the shadows. Suddenly every single warrior had stopped in their tracks, trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

A group of animals - leopards, panthers, and hyenas - stood next to each other watching the gods. They didn’t fight each other, nor did they threatened the army. They simply formed a wall, blocking passage. The warriors exchanged glances until, against better judgment, Thor took a step forward.

A leopard that had been in front of him bared its teeth, snarling until Sif put a hand on his shoulder and conducted him backward.

"Make a clear path and guard us so we may pass.” Freyr ordered his sorcerers.

Loki watched as some created barriers similar to a shield for each individual, while others brought forth energy orbs. The first orb was launched at the largest hyena of the group, but what happened as it reached its target shocked Loki, Sif, and every Vanir watching.

The orb hadn’t harmed the hyena, instead simply bursting and disappearing. The animals were protected just as the gods were, except whatever this was, Seiðr couldn’t affect it. The failed attack had caused every predator in the group to turn aggressive, taking a striking position, and waiting for the next who dared to make another move.

The Aesir burst into uncontrollable laughter, despite their predicament. Thor, as always, was a little too quick to start with his ridicule.

“Perhaps we should show the tricksters how you truly make battle.“ Raising his hammer as he summoned his powers and sent them towards the group. The lightning hit a shield that burst into minuscule black crystals, and Thor’s smile turned into desperation as he watched the crystals twirl around the bolt and engulf it until there was nothing left.

All that remained were intact predators. With a shuddering breath, Thor and the rest saw more of them come out of the shadows until they were surrounded.

"Perhaps we should test your ability to fight with swords, god of hammers.” Freyr declared before battle cries filled the area.

The following events were not only confusing but a constant blur. Warrior after warrior was struck from all sides. The leaves closed any space that the light passed through, making the forest darker and vision nearly impossible. Swords sliced and teeth tore apart, the roars of both gods and beasts ripping through space.

The warriors realizing these things were far stronger than any midgardian animal should be, ran farther into the forest trying to escape. Loki felt something maul at him, breaking his left clavicle. The stench of his own blood took over his senses, and he swiftly plunged his blade into whatever hurt him. Sprinting in a random direction, he tried to find some light so he could at least see where the attacks were coming from.

Loki came to a halt after reaching a clearing, slippIing through the mud and almost landing on his face. Looking up, he was first blinded by the moonlight but once he could properly make use of his sense of sight, he became awestruck with the figure in front of him.

A woman drenched by the rain stood high above, ready to pounce. She wore a long navy blue dress with silver embroidery, seemingly fitting to the culture of the region. In her hands, two long black swords, that shined as unnaturally as her eyes. The reddish amber irises stared intensely at him. They weren’t the flaming nightmare that he’d seen in the demons of Muspelheim. No, these were luring and unending, and for the first time tonight, he truly felt like prey.

“It’s you.“ 

Expression unaltered, she remained as still and gracious as a statue of the highest of deities. Straightening his back, he went to greet the owner of those piercing eyes.

"I am Loki, son of Odin, prince of As-” The words were cut by a deafening shriek that seemed almost inhuman, and Loki saw one of the black swords fly in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many challenges come Loki’s way. Does he truly know what he seeks?

**Loki came to a halt after reaching a clearing, slippIing through the mud and almost landing on his face. Looking up, he was blinded by the moonlight but once he could properly make use of his sense of sight, he became awestruck with the figure in front of him.**

**A woman drenched by the rain stood high above, ready to pounce. She wore a l** **ong navy blue dress with silver** **e** **mbroidery, seemingly fitting to the culture of the region. In h** **er hands** **, two long black swords, that shined as unnaturally as her eyes. The reddish amber irises stared intensely at him, they weren't the flaming nightmare that he'd seen in the demons of Muspelheim. No, these were luring and unending, and for the first time tonight, he truly felt like prey.**

" **It's you."**

**Expression unaltered, she remained as still and gracious as a statue of the highest of deities. Straightening his back, he went to greet the owner of those piercing eyes.**

" **I am Loki, son of Odin, prince of As-" T** **he words were cut by a deafening shriek, and Loki saw one of the black swords fly in his direction.**

He barely managed to dodge it, instinctively lauching a dagger back in her direction. A sharp pain warned him of slashed skin, but Loki had to swallow the feeling down whilst he stared at the hilt of his dagger sunk into the stranger's chest.

She was unaffected, in fact, she seemed offended, surprised almost. Casually, she pulled out the dagger and stared at it, giving a proud nod after a few seconds, as if commending the young god for being able to hit his target. For being able to hit _h_ _er._ That damned nod made things all the more unnerving.

Then the woman's expression soured, eyes glowing brighter once she noticed her dress had been damaged. For some reason, the clothing was far more important than the wound that quickly closed, spilling nothing more than a single drop of blood.

Loki, in contrast, felt a familiar thick wetness run down his arm and figured her sword had cut through his armor and sliced his shoulder deeply.

The battlecries of his allies were far away, meaning he had to face this enemy alone. Sure, he was used to falling in this type of situation but an opponent who proved immune to everything the gods had made it increasingly difficult for him to smart his way out of this. He had to try anyways.

His mind started working for a way out. The clearing left him too exposed, so he decided to gradually retreated back to its edges to try to use the shadows and trees in his favor.

The woman in turn, dropped the dagger carelessly, appearing to contemplate what better way to kill him.

Loki had to buy time, come up with a plan, and quick.

"I mean no harm." He immediately cursed himself for saying that after literally failing to kill her.

But this approaching danger was as unnaffected by his words as she was by his dagger. When the second sword flew, he was prepared and succeeded in getting out of its way unscathed. The sword, instead, hit and went through one of the trees. Before the woman could make another move, Loki called to her.

"Wait!" He slowly pulled other daggers he kept hidden under his sleeve and threw them at her feet. Confused by his actions, she stopped her in her tracks to observe his next move.

"I won't hurt you anymore." He tried, but the words still seemed to fall on deaf ears.

After a few long seconds, she nodded downwards and grunted. It didn't the long for Loki to catch up on the situation.

"You can't understand me." He finally realized as he brought his hand to his hip and unsheathed a sword of his own, slowly placing it on the ground.

With all his defenses out of reach, Loki could only take note of her uncertain stance. Taking a calculated risk, he stepped forward.

"Let me help you." Offering as he invoked his Seiðr but as soon as she spotted the green light, she summoned what seemed to be Seiðr of her own.

The same black crystals Loki saw earlier, protecting the animals, materialized from her fingers and went straight towards his hands, engulfing them and his magic with a strength that nearly knocked him to the ground once more.

After the strange matter disappeared into his skin he tried invoking Seiðr again but found himself unable. 

"That's definitely not any magic I know." Muttering to himself, trying to contain any feeling remotely close to desperation. "Guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." Taking a deep breath, he tried getting close to her again. Though still hostile, the woman clearly curious as well, that was probably the only reason she let Loki get any closer. As he did, a strange sense of recognition, of familiarity crept in. But he brushed it off and focused on improving the probability of his survival.

Once there was little space between them, Loki slowly brought his hand up to her cheek. Before closing the space between them, he felt the tip of yet another blade touch his throat threateningly but pretended not to care and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"There." He whispered "Now we can speak."

With that, Thor appeared at the center of the clearing. He thirsted for a fight, turning around to try and find whatever dared match him in strength.

"Leave." The woman's unexpected deep voice was the last thing Loki heard before she tossed him against a tree try and materialized more crystals. They emerged from within her and came together in the air, taking a large spherical form.

The sphere was shot at the sky and once the thunderer spotted it, he immediately followed after. Loki watched the sky lighten completely as Mjölnir hit the sphere, which exploded into countless pieces.

Loki turned to look back to where the woman stood, but she had disappear. Before he could try to find her, Thor landed on the ground excitedly and injured warriors gathered to meet up. Better to join in than take anymore risks today.

"Brother! I've won! I've destroyed it!" Thor exclaimed without a shadow of a doubt. "Forget winning, we need to leave." Announced Sif while carrying a limping Hogun, and with King Freyr at her side, seething and he pressed hard on a chest wound. The king wasn't so sure of the declared victory and began asking to the group.

"Was there anything seen beyond that... thing in the sky?"

No one had an affirmative answer for him, the warriors only faced the animals and very few had actually seen the sphere, much less any additional enemy. Freyr felt conflicted, indecisive on whether he should feel relief or worry.

"Prince Loki, could you have possibly seen anything?" He asked out of the blue with a strange look.

"No, your Majesty."

"Our men are bleeding heavily, we must to go back to Asgard. Now!" Sif pressed. She would've called upon Heimdall herself if she had been designated any authority in this mission. She couldn't be more relieved when Thor finally stopped celebrating his victory and called for the opening of the Bifrost.

Arriving at Asgard was a struggle. Odin would want an explanation, hel, he would want a thousand explanations but they had to wait. At the entrance of the Royal Palace, healers greeted and assisted the warriors, rushing to tend to their wounds.

Loki had dismissed the first couple that headed his way, leading them towards those who were in greater need. He wished he had learned healing Seiðr, but his mother knew nothing of that branch of magic and therefore could not teach him. In the crowd, he spotted King Freyr meeting with his father and Njörd attempting to help him.

"What happened?" Looking at Freyr's wound.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. I know it seems like a lot of blood but it's not as bad as it looks; I used some of my Seiðr to heal." Calming his father's nerves. "Go help the others, they need your services more than I do." That last phrase being said while he focused on Loki.

Njörd seemed to understand the meaning of his sons words because next thing Loki saw was the man rushing to his direction.

"Let me assist you, your highness." And just like that, he started working on the removal of Loki's armor before any protests erupted.

He took off the pauldron and began with Loki's broken clavicle, examining it before invoking a familiar blue light.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you using traditional healing techniques?"

"As a fellow Seiðr user, I believed you wouldn't be bothered, especially in regards to it's... practicality." Responding with a tight lipped smile.

Loki gave in, feeling the spot warm up and the bone realigning as the wound healed. He thought back to the woman. It was now no surprise to him that the people of the region knew her by her eyes, but he put a hole in her chest and it closed just as fast as it opened. And why didn't he tell anyone that he'd seen her, _fought_ her? He should've told Freyr he was right to doubt the idea that the enemy was dead. And that familiarity he felt towards her, what was that? Who was she?

After Njörd finished with the clavicle, he moved onto Loki's shoulder, faltering briefly before resuming his work.

"You were facing midgardian animals, correct?" Asking with a tone that showed he already knew the answer.

"Indeed we were."

"Strange, my prince." He continued. "You see, animal usually rip and maul the flesh, causing greater deformations. But this wound here; It's a straight, clean slice, almost surgical. I wonder what could've possibly done it." Wondering out loud.

Loki wanted to challenge the old god's audacious words but a confrontation now had too many risks, and would bring up questions he wasn't ready to answer.

"The day was full of surprises." Dismissing as best as he could. Once done, Njörd spoke one last time before leaving.

"Vanaheim sees you Loki, keep that in mind."

Loki needed time alone, to think, to be away from everyone and process what had happened so far. He entered his chambers and threw the doors, but a hand stopped them before they could close. The hand of the AllFather.

"I warned you that we would resume our conversation." Odin reminded, entering his son's quarters and closing the door." Where is the book Loki?"

_Fuck_ _._ He remained silent, if there was one thing he was barely able to face, it was his father. As much as Loki hated admitting it, even to himself, he was terrified of Odin.

"Do I seem to be in a gaming mood, boy?" He pressed. Loki walked to his desk, grabbed the book and handed it over.

"Forgive me father, I sensed some Seiðr in the Archive Vault. I think it came from this book but I'm not sure. My powers weren't as sharp as I thought and I couldn't make anything of it. Maybe I should have extras lessons with mother." Trying to in vain to paint his actions as childish instead of conspiring.

"Frigga shall do no such thing!"

"What?"

"I never approved of you learning magic in the first place, much less did I expect you to use it in defiance!" He roared. "It is womenscraft and you use it not only against me but your enemies in the battlegrounds, where a warrior is supposed to prove his strength and courage."

"Father, my Seiðr has saved my life multiple times. Not only mine, but Thors and so many others. It has been the determining factor between winning and losing, so why do you still make so little of it?" Retorting as his frustration and voice increased to dangerous levels. "Do I remind you too much of the Vanir? Of when they won the First Great War because of their skilled Seiðr? I thought you cared not only for brute strength, but for the safe return of your sons!"

The sudden slap to Loki's face caught him off guard, took away his balance more than anything else had that day had, leaving his breath shaky and stomach turning from the humiliation. He kept his gaze downwards as Odin once again seared harsh words into his soul.

"I would rather have a son of mine die with honor than survive on lies and come home with disgrace attached to his name. If you enter any of the Archives Vaults without my expressed permission, I will make sure every one of your future battles takes place in Muspelheim itself."

Loki shuddered, and couldn't help but remember the events that took place in that realm. N _o,_ he'd die before he went back to Muspelheim. Odin turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks as the next words filled the silence.

"If it had been Thor in that Vault, would you have at least hesitated before striking?"

No answer came. Loki was left alone in his chambers, face burning from the all too recent impact. Jaw clenched, he went towards the mirror hung on the wall above his desk and observed the angry red marks where the fingers landed.

Pushing the mirror aside, he opened a little vault of his own that had only enough space for one book. The one book he needed at the moment. He pulled out the third volume of C _osmic Studies._ Thank the norns he had a copy Midgardian Scholars in his room, he could only hope Odin wouldn't notice the difference.

Though his eyes were watery, he only let a single tear slip. He couldn't let himself break, not when there was still a long path to trail.

"I will prove to you that I am worthy father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism keeps the work going!


End file.
